Ben 10’s Adventures of Barbie as the Princess
Ben 10’s Adventures of Barbie as the Princess & the Pauper Plot Narration: Long ago and far away, in a village high on a mountain top, something amazing was occurring. At the very same moment, two identical baby girls were born. One, a baby princess. The king and queen were overjoyed. Princess Anneliese would have only the finest. The second baby girl was named Erika. Her parents loved her every bit as much as the king and queen loved the princess, but they worried. They were so poor. How would they be able to care for their little daughter? Many years passed. The princess learned her royal duties, while Erika worked long and hard as a seamstress for the spiteful Madam Carp. With lives so different, it wasn't surprising that the princess and the pauper never met, but fate decreed they would. It all started at the royal mine, when the miners informed the Queen the gold had run out. The widowed Queen was shocked. The kingdom was now bankrupt. How was she going to take care of her people? If only she could call on her trusted adviser Preminger, but he was away on a long journey. She needed to do something quickly to save the kingdom, but what? And then it struck her: Nearby lived a rich young king, who was seeking a wife. Anneliese and Erika both they could wish be free. Anneliese wants to be able to do what she wants and marry her tutor and true love, Julian. However, her mother tells Anneliese that she must marry King Dominick to save their kingdom. Erika wants to be a singer and travel the world but she has to work off her parent's debt and interest to Madam Carp. They both know in their heart that duty is more important and they will never stop dreaming of freedom. Queen Genevieve doesn't know that the reason behind the kingdom's bankruptcy is her adviser, Preminger. He has been stealing the gold from the royal mines with his sidekicks, Nick and Nack, for a long time. His plan is to have Princess Anneliese go mysteriously missing, then bring her back, thus making the queen so grateful that she will ask him to marry Anneliese. Then, Preminger can succeed to the throne and achieve all that he wants as King. While Anneliese is studying with Julian, who is in love with her, he tells her that King Dominick (who is pretending he is someone else) and Ambassador Bismark have come to see her with an engagement gift, a necklace. The Queen wants the wedding to be a week from then, which gives Preminger less time to carry out his evil plan. Julian takes Anneliese for a day out into the kingdom as that she can be free for once. Anneliese hears Erika singing and goes to listen. Erika is singing in the street to earn money for herself but Madam Carp takes the money. Anneliese and Erika talk to each other and learn they identical, apart from the crown shaped birthmark Anneliese has on her shoulder and their hair color. They become friends and Anneliese returns to the palace. That night, she is kidnapped by Nick and Nack, who leave a letter saying she ran away. Julian suspects that Preminger kidnapped Anneliese so he asks Erika to pretend to be the princess until she is rescued. Preminger is surprised when Erika, as Anneliese, comes to the palace, because he thought she had already been kidnapped. Over time, Erika and Dominick fall in love but Erika is worried about what will happen when people find out she is not Anneliese. The real Anneliese has escaped from Nick and Nack. Julian finds out and tries to inform the Queen, but then he gets kidnapped. Anneliese is turned away from the palace because the guards think Anneliese is already in there. She gets taken away by Madam Carp because she thinks Anneliese is Erika. Preminger decides that that the Anneliese in the castle is an impostor and takes the real Anneliese to the royal mines with Julian and tells his henchmen to collapse the mine with Anneliese and Julien trapped inside. He goes back to the palace and exposes Erika as a fake and accuses her and Julian of treason. Erika is sent to the dungeon. She lulls the guard to sleep and takes his keys so she can escape. She escapes, but bumps into King Dominick. He tells her that he doesn't believe what Preminger said about her. In the mines, Anneliese and Julian find out how to restore the kingdom's resources from some rocks that have geodes in them. They confess their love and escape from the mines. Preminger convinces Queen that Anneliese is dead and says they must marry to save the kingdom, and she has no other options so she agrees. Before they can are married, Anneliese arrives and tells everyone the truth about Preminger. She tells her mother that she wants to marry Julian and that they can save the kingdom. Dominick and Erika say they wish to marry as well, and Madam Carp goes out of business. Erika wants to sing so she doesn't marry Dominick right away, but she returns after realising that sometimes freedom means choosing not to leave, but to stay. Anneliese and Julian, and Dominick and Erika, all have a double wedding, and their cats, Serafina and Wolfie, have kittens. Transcript Ben 10’s Adventures of Barbie as the Princess and the Pauper/Transcript Category:Ben 10's Adventure Series